I wish I had Seamus' Girl
by hidingsunshine
Summary: You know what's going on: Harry's dating Ginny and Ron is dating Lavendar. But lately something's been up with Hermione and Ron doesn't like it one bit. Told from Ron's point of view... I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY! It was written by my friend Colleen.
1. It

Chapter 1: It

**Disclaimer:** I own none of J.K Rowling's amazing work, but I do own this plot line so don't steal it!

IT started out as a normal day. Hermione, Harry, and I went to potions. As usual Harry used that stupid but so useful potions book. Of course he was awarded points from Slughorn for his brilliance or should I say the old book owner's brilliance.

After that Harry and I whispered all through Defense Against the Dark Arts how we pictured Snape's painful death, while Hermione was sneaking loathing looks at us when she paused from her notes.

"Honestly, you two can't you take any notes! What would you do if I didn't let you study from mine?" Hermione said giving us both irritated looks.

"We'd fail." I responded logically.

"Oh shut up!" She shouted and stormed off.

Harry just gave me a look and kept on walking.

By lunch time Hermione was still mad at me and got even more upset at lunch when Lavender and I had a very nice snogging session.

"Get a room!" And once again she stormed off and by dinner she was ready to stab her fork in my eye.

"Look Hermione I'm sorry." I said weakly. "Hermione?"

Suddenly she got up and walked away. I watched as she ran up the stairs at full speed then disappear.

"What was that all about? She totally ignored me!" I said turning back to Harry.

"I don't know." he just started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing"

I gave him one more confused look. After a delicious dinner Lavender and I walked upstairs. We had another wonderful snogging time. May I just say I've become a wonderful snogger. Now Ginny can't say I'm eating her face off, not like Lavender would really care.

"Hermione where are you going?" I asked as she ran by.

"Oh, no where." She then bolted up as fast as lightning to the common room with a wicked grin on her face.

I shrugged and we continued walking every once and a while kissing. As we walked into the common room I saw Harry look as pale of a ghost and his mouth wide open. I kissed Lavender one last time then joined Harry. I was about to ask him what he was so shocked about but he just suddenly jumped and walked away.

"What is up with everyone lately?" I questioned.

He just pointed and then I saw IT. The most horrible sight possibly. IT breaking my heart. IT making me want to scream. IT made me so shocked that all I did was watch this horrific site. IT made my heart break and me want to die! IT made me feel deadly and ready to strangle someone but all I did was watch.

"Hermione?"

Author's Note: If you haven't realized it yet this is suppose to be based from the 6th book. Most of the stuff is the same. Ron and Lavender and Harry and Ginny are still going to be together. This is my first fanfic so I'm kinda nervous about that. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update after at least 3 reviews!


	2. Hermione?

Chapter 2: Hermione?

Disclaimer: I own none of this, it is all credited to J.K. Rowling. Except the plot, that's mine!

"Hermione?" I whispered hoarsely. She didn't hear me of course, since I hardly heard myself and she was ignoring everyone. I watched in horror for what could have been for minutes or for hours. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes burning at my neck and I turned around to see Harry and Ginny standing next to each other.

"Ron, are you ok?" Ginny asked concerned.

I nodded because I feared if I talked I would throw up my recently eaten dinner. Then I turned around again, and I just couldn't stand it anymore.

I ran up to the common room as fast and quietly as I could, hearing people screaming my name on the way. I landed on my comfortable and soft bed. My head was in the feathered pillows when Harry came up.

"Ron, you know you can't hide up here forever." I nodded and he continued "It really wasn't fair if you think about it. I mean..." Harry looked out the window and slowly drifted off to his own world. I felt my bed lighten as he got up.

"Are they still...you know?" I asked, knowing the answer before it came out of Harry's mouth.

"Yeah. Are you going to come downstairs?"

I got up and we walked down those never ending stairs and when I got to the bottom I realized that Harry was right, they hadn't even stopped for a second, not even when people started shouting my name. 'Shows how much she cares about me.' I thought.

I sat down on a chair farthest from the view of "Hermione's activities." Suddenly I looked up and the feeling of anger intensified.

I ran up to them with extreme speed, then I did something only a complete idiot/ lunatic would do.

I SCREAMED, I screamed at the top of my lungs, and finally their heads snapped apart from each other. Then I pushed them even farther away from each other, pulled Hermione into a dark corner and screamed some more.

By then she was furious.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Why did you do something cruel and inconsiderate as that?" For my response I stared dumbly back at her. (What could I say to that statement?) "That was very rude and I never do that when you and Lavender are all over each other!" Then she did something that was more painful then all her words, what she was doing, and the way my heart was breaking.

She slapped me right across the face (leaving a huge hand print) then she kicked me in between the legs (very hard). But the last thing she did hurt the most.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH, INSENSITIVE ARSE!" Then she walked away, she didn't even look back to see if I was still alive or crying, or anything! She just kept on walking, walking as if she didn't care.

"Hermione? Come back!" I yelled, but once again she didn't turn back, she didn't even acknowledge that I said something. She walked until she got into the arms of her love, and hugged him back smiling, with a beautiful aura around her.

I stared unblinkly for it seemed like forever then I heard her say something that made me blink to hold back the tears.

"I love you, Seamus."

Author's Note: Well if you haven't figured it out yet, Ron walked in on Hermione and Seamus kissing. Well, I hope you guys liked it, it took me a while to write! R&R. I want honest reviews so don't be afraid to say something mean. By the way I'm sharing this name with another girl, and this is my only story. Well thanks for reading:-) Oh and one more question for you Harry Potter fans...when did Ron and Lavender break up and how? If possible could u give me the chapter it's in? -Thanks


End file.
